A Romance Two Worlds Apart
by LdOFDestruction
Summary: (Tamers World) A Tamer falls for another Tamers digimon and they both try to find out why they love one another. (RENALEE) PLEASE R&R!!! CHAPTER 3/CONCLUSION UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hmmm…I thought school would keep me busy for a while, but I guess not ^_^;;; so I decided to make another fan fiction. This oddly popped into my head a couple of days ago thinking of how I would continue my other stories, but I still have a writer's block on those. Partners having a romantic relationship with digimon seem like a strange idea at first, even I thought it was strange at first…but I guess the story grew in my head and I decided to write it down. The motivation to write this story grew when I kept seeing on FF.Net all the relationships "partners with partners" and "digimon with digimon," and I was growing quite fond of "digimon with partner" relationships, but those stories were rare. It seemed to start with Renaki stories, which I haven't seen a lot of. Oddly, this couple seems in right order, maybe it's my radical thinking style, but these two seem to fit together… I know; the idea of having a romantic relationship with a digimon sounds a little wrong, but I don't know, I guess its something in my head…oh well. I would believe that my story is one of a kind, but if you've seen stories with this particular relationship, please tell me because it would be nice to see more of these stories. If you haven't skipped this yet, thank you for reading about my thoughts. One more thing, in this first chapter, most of it will be switching in between Lee's point of view, narration, and conversations. ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, Toei Animation/Saban/Fox Kids (soon to be rights for ABC Family…if you haven't heard) do. If I did, I would do things a little differently…so…there!  
  
A Romance Two Worlds Apart  
  
(Lee's P.O.V)  
  
This HAS to be the oddest situation I have EVER been in. I would have never, in my wildest dreams, think that I would actually have these feelings, actually I would for a HUMAN girl, but not for a female Digimon… Why do I feel this way? I never had a crush before, this would be my first, but why are my feelings for a female digimon? Why do I think this way!  
  
Lee Jenrya, a 13 year old, has been asking himself that for the past week. He had recently been building up a crush for a female. It IS that time in a boy's life. Strangely, it hasn't been for a girl, but a digimon. For normal boys, they look to human girls, but, oddly, Lee has been attracted to a particular female digimon.  
  
(Back to Lee's P.O.V)  
  
Still, she's one of those strong silent types…I like that in a girl. She's not talkative and she's strong and she seems more mature…NO! Stop thinking that Lee! She's a digimon, and I'm a human. It'll never work out. I don't want a romantic relationship with anyone!  
  
Lee has been denying his true feelings for a particular digimon he has grown a crush on. Lee walks down the street to his apartment where his family lives with a bag of groceries in his hands his parents asked him to pick up. Ruki then comes walking down the street, and sees Lee. Lee then decides that he should ask Ruki about romance and if they are possible with humans, but he has to be careful not to reveal his feelings for the digimon he loves.  
  
"Hi Ruki." Lee greets Ruki.  
  
"What do you want?" Ruki asks coldly.  
  
"Nothing," Lee says nervously, "just saying hi."  
  
"Well, hi" Ruki replies.  
  
"Can I ask you something Ruki?" Lee asks Ruki, hoping to get an answer that would help him. "Since you know so much about digimon?"  
  
"What is it?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Well, it's about romance…" Lee said.  
  
"Ohhh, do you have a crush on someone?" Ruki smirked, Lee sweat dropped.  
  
"Well," Lee tried to make something up, but his morals told him not to lie, "You could say that…" Lee smiled nervously.  
  
"Ok, since you admitted that, I'll answer your question. At least you told me first and not Gogglehead," Ruki said, "now what do you want to ask me?"  
  
"Well," Lee tried to make up a story so he wouldn't give away his feelings for that female digimon, "I have this friend who has feelings for a digimon…and that person doesn't know if its possible to love THAT digimon. Is it possible to love a digimon if someone is human?"  
  
"That sounds like a romance two worlds apart," Ruki said and started to think, "I've never heard or seen anyone who loves or has feelings for a digimon…wait a minute, who is your 'friend?'" Lee had a panicked look on his face, and sweat dropped.  
  
"Ummm…well…you see…its…Juri!" Lee lied. "She, ummm, has feelings for Leomon, but she's too nervous to ask anyone, she only told me. Please don't tell anyone." 'If Juri finds out I said that about her, I'm dead.' Lee thought.  
  
"Juri?" Ruki looked puzzled, "I never knew she loved Leomon that much…I guess its possible for a human to love a digimon. I don't see what's wrong with it. Love is love, I guess."  
  
"I would never hear something like that from you, Ice Queen." Lee smirked.  
  
Ruki playfully punched his arm, "Quiet you!" Lee laughed.  
  
"Anyway, thanks for your help Ruki, and don't tell Juri about what I told you. No one's supposed to know." Lee said to Ruki.  
  
"Ok," Ruki agreed, "but you have to tell me who your crush is in the future!" Lee tripped and sweat dropped.  
  
"Uhhh…sure, in the future, Bye!" Lee said quickly and ran off with the bag of groceries before Ruki could ask any more questions about his "crush."  
  
"What is wrong with that boy?" Ruki said to herself and started walking home again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
Lee made it to his apartment building with the groceries. He put the groceries down and went to his room and lay down on his bed and started thinking again.  
  
(Lee's P.O.V)  
  
That was too close. She almost found out about my crush. Ehhh…but I lied about Juri; hopefully she never finds out, if she does I'm as good as dead. Now back to my dilemma…so it is possible to love a digimon. Like Ruki said, love is love and I can't deny that. She is one of the most beautiful females I have ever seen and again she's strong and she…  
  
Lee's thoughts were broken by his digimon, Terriermon, pouncing on his stomach.  
  
"Hey Jen," Terriermon said, "Didn't hear you walk into the apartment."  
  
"Hi Terriermon," Lee greeted his digimon back, "I just got back from running some errands. I'm just here thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Love." Lee simply said.  
  
"Oh, that is a serious topic," Terriermon said "so is there anyone in particular you…want to mate with?"  
  
"Terriermon." Lee said and gave Terriermon a stare that was shouting out 'That's sick.'  
  
"What?" Terriermon said to his Tamer thinking love was all about mating, "Isn't that what love is? You fall in love with someone and you mate…you know knocking boots…like humans say."  
  
"Terriermon." Lee gave him another stare, this time saying 'where did you learn that from' then saying it, "Where did you learn that?"  
  
"I'm not uneducated Jen. I learned it from T.V." Terriermon said, "I learn a lot from that magical box." Terriermon pointed to the T.V and smiled.  
  
"Well, stop watching what you…were watching before." Lee said.  
  
"Momentai!" Terriermon said to his tamer. "Why are you thinking about love? Do you like someone?"  
  
Lee sweat dropped and thought 'why is everyone asking me that?' He then replied to his digimon, "Yeah, but its sort of a problem."  
  
"Who is it?" Terriermon questioned, "I wanna know, actually I have a RIGHT to know, I'm your digimon. SO who is it?"  
  
"I'll tell you some other time." Lee said quickly. "I need to go for a walk. I'll be back before dinner, I need time for thinking by myself."  
  
"Awwww…C'mon Jen I wanna know!" Terriermon said jumping around.  
  
"Momentai you!" Lee said, "you'll know eventually, but I need to answer my own questions about 'her.'"  
  
Lee left his parents a note on the counter saying he'll be back before dinner and he walked out the door.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
(Lee's P.O.V)  
  
This problem just keeps continuing and continuing. I don't know what to do…I've asked her tamer, I've talked, or tried, to talk to my own digimon about her, but I can't find my answers or build enough courage to say anything!  
  
Lee continued to walk down the street and he came upon the park. Lee walked through the park and then saw Renamon up in a tree. 'Great, she's here.' Lee thought.  
  
"Hey Renamon!" Lee shouted up to the tree Renamon was sitting in.  
  
"Lee Jenrya-san," Renamon said seemingly surprised, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just thinking," Lee answered, "and just call me Lee, it makes me feel a little more comfortable." Lee smiled.  
  
"Understood." Renamon said back.  
  
The two stood there in silence staring into each other's eyes, trying to interpret each other's thoughts. There was an unknown barrier surrounding them that could not separate their eyes, they couldn't be separated with any force. Not knowing to both of them, they were thinking the exact same things. He knew that Renamon was probably thinking on the same lines as him: 'what should I say next?' They stared into each other's eyes until Lee broke out of the trance. Lee smiled then said, "I have to go now, see you around Renamon."  
  
Renamon smiled back, "Ok, Lee, see you around." Lee then started walking home, smiling. Lee successfully deciphered Renamon's eyes and stares and made sense of it all. This was the first time he truly stared into Renamon's eyes and saw the truth. Renamon's eyes were full of strength, power, but most of all love. But not normal love, it seemed to be a special love, a love for him.  
  
"And I love you too Renamon" Lee said to himself knowing that she heard his words.  
  
Renamon, also reading his stares, could see the fear of not being able to be together. She thought about Lee and said to herself, "Lee Jenrya, I know you seen through my eyes, and you probably know my feelings for you now. We may be from two different worlds, but its not impossible for us to be together, I love you too Lee Jenrya. Don't worry, we'll be together, eventually."  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. My RenaLee story is finally completed, or at least the first chapter. This story idea has been in my head for about a week and I decided to make it a fan fiction. Again, it may seem a little farfetched, but I believe they are like kindred spirits. For some reason, they seem, in my own opinion, to be a perfect couple and they share many of the same characteristics and personality traits: patience, calmness, and care for their respected partners. Also, its refreshing from seeing all those "partner and partner" and "digimon and digimon" couplings. I like experimenting with different couples, testing them in my head, then deciding if there good or not. This RenaLee coupling seemed to be the best one. Again, they are very similar, personality wise. I have yet to write lemons, yaoi, and Yuri stories. And I seriously doubt I'll get to any of them, but if anyone would be a lemon it would be RenaLee (odd picturing it, isn't it?) and probably Rukatos, but I doubt I'll get to those anytime soon. Like I said in my first author's note: I guess it's just my radical way of thinking. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story, I know I enjoyed writing it. PLEASE R&R! (I'm putting my own review with a couple of more thoughts too.) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next installment in my wild idea of a fan fiction. I'm surprised that there were other fans of the Renalee pairing. I thought I was the only fan, well its good to not be alone on this subject. This story has been hovering over my head even more since I first posted it, and I got a little more "motivated" to write this next chapter since I don't want to do homework right now (my teachers keep piling up the homework, and this is my only savior before going crazy because I'm being over worked, actually this and Gamecube…^_^) and I got this great sheet on "the Secrets of love" from my English teacher's psychology teacher (if that makes sense) that has some good ideas on there, for a story. Well, this chapter seems to be a bit more "physical" than the last one, but don't take that in the "wrong" way, it just means something **Laughs nervously**…uhhh… Oh yeah, this chapter revolves more around Renamon with her share of Point of Views and of course my style of writing by switching in between P.O.Vs, narration, and conversations. There is one Point of View for Lee, but that's later. ON TO CHAPTER 2!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon…Toei Animation/Saban/Fox Kids (soon to be rights to ABC Family) do. I just make stories with their characters in them. One more thing, that "Secrets of Love" paper thing I used, I got from my English Teacher, so I don't know where it originated. But I do know it was not created by me. So…there!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Renamon's P.O.V)  
  
This is the first time I've actually fell in love. Since my early "In Training" stage, I've never loved, only trained to fight. That's how I built myself up; I only trained to get to the Real world. But now, I have fallen in love with a Tamer. Hmmm…why can't I get Lee out of my mind? And why can't I build up enough courage to ask him how he feels and to tell him how I feel? I just saw him yesterday, and I know his feelings for me but we haven't really "told" each other how we feel. All we did was "read each other's minds" but that's not appropriate way to tell how each other feel, is it? Is this true love?  
  
Renamon, the yellow Fox digimon of Ruki, was thinking up in a tree. She could not decide how she fell for a Tamer, a male tamer by the name of Lee Jenrya. It just happened one day; she just realized how much she loved one of the Tamers.  
  
(Back to Renamon's P.O.V)  
  
Why am I asking myself this? Is it possible for us to be together? I said to Lee we would be, but now I'M questioning my own beliefs about love. Love is so confusing. Maybe if I ask Ruki-san about it, she'll be able to help me. But I must not reveal my feelings for Lee, not yet. I must let him know face to face first before anyone else knows. I must find Ruki-san and ask about love.  
  
Renamon then was about to jump from the tree she was thinking in and was about to find Makino Ruki, her tamer. She had many questions about love: what its like, how does it feel, and most important of all: can digimon love humans? But before she could jump out of the tree, she notice Guilmon standing right under the tree, looking at her.  
  
"Hi Renamon!" Guilmon said  
  
"Hello Guilmon." Renamon answered back.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Love, Guilmon." Renamon looked at Guilmon and his innocent goofy face.  
  
"What's love?" Guilmon asked innocently. Renamon looked at the red dinosaur digimon, puzzled then realized that he doesn't have a clue what love was because she assumed he had the wits of a 5-year old.  
  
"I forgot Guilmon," Renamon started, "you have no idea of what love is."  
  
"Well, yeah I don't," Guilmon realized, "can you please tell me what it is, since you know so much?" Renamon's eye twitched when she realized that this might take a while.  
  
"Okay Guilmon," Renamon sighed, "I'll tell you what love is." She then smiled at the red dinosaur digimon for his innocence. "Love is a…feeling that older people and mons have for other older people and mons."  
  
"Oh, I think I understand," Guilmon said, "So Takato loves older people like him and uhhh…you love older digimon?" Guilmon guessed. Renamon realized what he said and sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, there are a few exceptions to digimon loving other digimon…" Renamon said.  
  
"Really?" Guilmon started, "like what?" Renamon's eye twitched again and sweat dropped. 'Hope Guilmon doesn't find out about Lee and me…wait, he probably wouldn't know what is going on anyway.'  
  
"Well," Renamon thought hard trying to give an example other than her feelings for Lee then came up with a lie, "like Juri and Leomon." 'If Leomon or Juri finds out I lied about that, they might kill me. Well hopefully they don't find out.'  
  
"Juri and…Leomon?" Guilmon stared at Renamon in confusion.  
  
"Uhhh…yeah, but don't tell ANYONE about what I told you. Not even Takato, it's a secret. Can you keep a secret Guilmon?" Renamon said to Guilmon.  
  
"Wow, is it that important? Even not to tell Takato? Okay, I swear I won't tell anyone." Guilmon promised.  
  
"Ok, good now you know what love is." Renamon smiled down at Guilmon. 'I need to find Ruki-san, she'll help me with love and feelings…' Renamon thought as she leapt off the branch and went to find her Tamer.  
  
"Thank you Renamon!" Guilmon shouted to Renamon as she ran off to find Ruki.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Renamon leaps the trees branch by branch searching for her partner and thinking…  
  
(Renamon's P.O.V)  
  
Is there any chance of us getting together? Well, I'm not sure, but I can't get Lee off my mind. Why is it that my whole life, I never was attracted to any male, and now I'm attracted to a male? But it's not a normal male; it's a HUMAN male, a boy. This has been the oddest situation I have ever been in. Of course, he is one of those strong intelligent ones, and I have to admit, he does look handsome…Wait there's Ruki-san now.  
  
Renamon sees Ruki walking down the street and Renamon hides in a tree. She already knows Ruki senses her; she's just waiting for her to say something.  
  
"What is it Renamon?" Ruki asks already knowing she was there.  
  
"Something has been troubling me Ruki-san." Renamon jumped down from the tree and said to her Tamer.  
  
Ruki sighs, but is willing to answer her question since she IS her digimon. "What is it, Renamon?"  
  
"It is about love…" Renamon started. Ruki raised an eyebrow in a way that she was thinking this was coincidental.  
  
"Am I a love doctor all of a sudden?" Ruki said, trying to act annoyed, even though she wasn't.  
  
"No…it was just you are my tamer and maybe you would have answers…" Renamon said, "but Ruki-san if you do not want me bothering you…"  
  
"No…no its okay," Ruki said, "it's just someone asked me something about love and romance yesterday…"  
  
'It can't be…Lee? Well, maybe it was not him' Renamon thought. Then she just decided to ask her question, "Have you ever…well…loved someone, I mean intimately?"  
  
'What is she getting to?' Ruki thought. Then responded, "That's a personal question, but since you're my digimon, and probably my best friend, I'll tell you…I haven't LOVED someone, even less intimately, but I have had a crush. Actually, I have one right now. That person is…WAIT why do you want to know anyway?"  
  
'She almost said it…' Renamon thought, and smirked a little. Then she responded, "Well, I had another question, but since you're so caught up in telling me whom your crush is, go ahead and finish."  
  
"Wait, I want to know what you want first. YOU were the one who went up to me, so you go first." Ruki said, somewhat embarrassed she almost gave away one of her darkest secrets.  
  
"It is okay, you do not have to tell me. I was here just to ask is it possible to love anyone?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Uhhh…What do you mean?" Ruki asked, a little confused.  
  
"Is it possible to love anyone, no matter who, or what, they are?" Renamon made, or at least tried to make, her question clearer. Ruki's eyebrow raised again, 'this sounds very similar to Lee's question. Hmmm…' Ruki thought.  
  
"Renamon? Is this about a human loving a digimon intimately?" Ruki asked. Renamon sweat dropped. 'No, does she know?' Renamon thought with her surprised face.  
  
"Ummm…well, yeah…how did you know?" Renamon asked, a little nervous that Ruki might know about her "special relationship" with Lee.  
  
'Does she know about Juri and Leomon too? I thought Lee was the only one who knew…well maybe Leomon told her…' Ruki thought. "Is there a 'special relationship' going on that I didn't know about? With a tamer and a digimon?" Ruki asked. Renamon sweat dropped and became very nervous.  
  
"Ehhhh…well…ummm…yeah." Renamon sighed, thinking she found out, "it was a secret I needed to keep until the right time…" She was about to tell Ruki about her secret romance with Lee, but Ruki said something before she could say anything.  
  
"HA! I knew it! Why was I the last to know about Leomon and Juri, wait, Lee told me he was the only one who knew about it unless Leomon told you…" Ruki looked to her digimon raising an eyebrow.  
  
"…" Renamon was thinking, some what relieved that she didn't find out about her secret romance with Lee. Then Renamon reluctantly lied, "…yes, Leomon told me and he said not to tell anyone. He would have told Guilmon, but he told me he wouldn't understand a word he was saying. So he told me, and I was curious so I asked you. I should not have not told anyone, now I feel like I betrayed trust."  
  
"No, you didn't," Ruki started, "I found out by myself, you didn't say anything to me, so you technically didn't lie. Anyway, back to your question, I'll tell you the same thing I told Lee yesterday. It sounds like a romance two worlds apart but Love is Love. There are no boundaries to the power of love. It hasn't stopped anyone I know before from loving someone, even more intimately. You can love anyone. Has that answered your question?" Ruki looked at her digimon and smiled.  
  
"Yes, thank you Ruki-san. You have helped me understand love more." Renamon said to her partner.  
  
"One more thing you could tell Leomon about showing his love for his tamer. Tell him to communicate. It's a secret of love I learned from my English teacher at school since we're reading Romeo and Juliet, which is pretty boring, but it has some good stuff on romance in there. But you don't have to tell him, I'm just trying to help them get together." Ruki said.  
  
'Hmmm…that is good advice…Maybe I should use some of it…' Renamon thought. "I never heard you talk like that before. I'm a little surprised that you actually THINK like that." Renamon said, and then smirked.  
  
"Well, we're studying about it in school and people keep asking me about love, so I can't avoid it. Even if I tried avoiding it, it follows me, but it's okay if you ask, you ARE my digimon." Ruki said.  
  
"I need to go now, again thank you Ruki-san for helping me understand love." Renamon smiled and leapt into a tree.  
  
"No problem, Renamon." Ruki smiled as she continued to walk down the street. 'All this talk about love…is something other than Juri and Leomon going on? Hmmm…' Ruki thought as she continued walking down the street.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the park in a tree…  
  
(Renamon P.O.V)  
  
Hmmm…so it is possible for a digimon to love a human. I doubted this romance for a while because of this digital barrier between the digital world and the real world. But Ruki-san is right, love is love and there are no boundaries for love… But like I said before and what Ruki-san said just right now, our love is two worlds apart…but it does not matter. I love Lee and I know Lee loves me back…There is only one way to know, I must talk to Lee and really ask him how he really feels about this.  
  
Renamon decided to talk to Lee, but she didn't know where he was. Renamon decided to check his home, if he wasn't there, she knows Terriermon is probably there watching Television. She then let the tree she was currently in and started leaping over trees, in Renamon's usual fashion, to get to Lee's apartment. Renamon arrived at Lee's apartment building and stood outside on his balcony carefully so no one would notice her standing there and she peeked inside. Renamon didn't see Lee, but she saw Terriermon watching T.V. Renamon tapped on the glass to get Terriermon's attention, Terriermon turned around and Renamon beckoned for him to come to the glass door. Terriermon opened it.  
  
"Hi Renamon," Terriermon started, "what are you doing here? Are you here to see me? I'm flattered!"  
  
"Hello Terriermon," Renamon greeted back, "no I'm not here to see you, and I need to see your Tamer. Where's your Tamer?"  
  
"Jen? Oh he's at his Tae Wan Do practice." Terriermon said, "Why did you need to see him?"  
  
"I just need to talk to him." Renamon answered back, "Do you know when he is returning?"  
  
"Sorry I don't," Terriermon started, "but Momentai! You can find him; he says he practicing today without his Sensei today, so no one won't see you. Just go to that dojo over there." Terriermon pointed to a dojo in the distance, "Why do you need to talk to Jen anyways?"  
  
"You'll know when the time is right…" Renamon said to the eager Terriermon, who was a little disappointed he didn't find out what she wanted to talk to Lee for. "I must go now, see you later Terriermon." Renamon leapt the balcony to the direction Terriermon said the Dojo was.  
  
'Hmmm…something is being kept from me…I can feel it…' Terriermon thought, yet he did not follow her. 'I'll find out eventually but I don't want to follow her, I might get in trouble with Jen…' Terriermon walked back inside and close the door behind him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She arrived there a couple of minutes later and peeked into the door of the dojo. She watched as Lee practiced his martial arts and Tai Chi exercises. As Terriermon said, there was no sign of a person or Sensei around except for Lee. Renamon held her position, just watching waiting for the moment when she can go up to him and admit her feelings and find out what he would say.  
  
(Renamon's P.O.V)  
  
There he is…I don't know what to do now. Should I talk to him? No…not yet, maybe if I watch him more and build my confidence. Huh, me talking about confidence, what a surprise, I don't even have enough to tell someone I love them. But, what if he rejects me? No…he can't, he loves me as much as I love him. I saw it in his eyes; his eyes showed pure love for me, as the same as my eyes for him. Hmmm…  
  
As Renamon thought over if she should go up to Lee and admit her feelings, Lee was thinking about Renamon while practicing his martial arts.  
  
(Lee's P.O.V)  
  
Hmmm…maybe Renamon loves me after all. I did see her love for me in her eyes, and looking into someone's eyes is like looking into someone's soul. That could have not been a lie; she wouldn't lie about something serious like that. But I won't know for sure until she tells me up front. And I don't think that's anytime soon. But, I KNOW we can be together, it's not impossible, even Ruki said that and she's the "Ice Queen!" I hope we can be together…  
  
"Here goes nothing…" Renamon said to herself as she walked up to Lee. "Lee…"  
  
Lee turned around and saw Renamon. He was a little surprised, but was happy to see her. "Renamon, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I must tell you something," Renamon sighed, "Lee, I have had feelings for you…"  
  
Lee had a somewhat surprised face, but for some reason, he knew this was coming. But, he was very happy to hear it anyways. "I know, I saw it in your eyes when we met in the park. And truth is, I have had feelings for you too…"  
  
Renamon had the same expression as Lee, somewhat surprised but not really surprised. 'He…does love me…' Renamon thought. She then spoke the most powerful words someone can hear, "Lee Jenrya, I love you." She smiled a warm smile. "You were my first, and only one I love."  
  
"I love you, too Renamon." Lee said, and then smiled. 'I knew we would be together, it was just a matter of time…' Lee thought. "You too, you are the first and only one I love."  
  
Both were somewhat, but not really, surprised that they heard those words spoken to each other. They did see those expressions before in their eyes, but it is more powerful as words. They then hugged each other, and Renamon pulled Lee into a deep passionate kiss, a kiss that shouted out "We are finally together! And no one can bring us apart, ever!" It would be a kiss they would remember for the rest of their lives: a kiss from their first and only love. A love that many said was two worlds apart, but now the romance was not two worlds apart, it is now in the same place.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: For some reason, this chapter seemed very powerful (IMO). Oh well, it just makes the story better ^_^. This is my longest chapter ever, in any of my stories, but it was my favorite to write. I love this pairing very much, for some reason, but mainly because they are very similar: quiet, powerful, patient, calm, cool, collective, and they're both just damn cool (IMO ^_^). I threw some things in that I learned in school, and they are quite noticeable. The first would be Romeo and Juliet, but I haven't started reading it yet…the other would be that "Secret of Love" thing. It is VERY interesting and I actually liked it so I worked it in into my story. The "secrets" are great for stories so they're probably going to be in many of my stories. The featured one in here is "the power of communication." I would like to thank my English teacher for that sheet, so she gets the credit. That was my motivation (well that and my short rebellion against homework). I seriously love writing this story…PLEASE R&R! (Another review from myself is coming and I guess I'll have more thoughts on that) And tell me if I should continue it, I'm thinking about it, but I can't quite make up my mind…Till next time…PEACE! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I thought about it hard and I realized that this story IS NOT completed! I was thinking it was, but I remembered, thanks to the reviewers, that I left out the things about Juri and Leomon, as well as Ruki's "secret crush." I always finish what I start and this seems wrong leaving everyone hanging with unanswered questions. Anyways, I love writing more on Renalee stories. In this chapter, there will be many different points of views from many different people and digimon. One more thing, this chapter is extremely sappy, just warning you ahead of time. Anyway, ON TO CHAPTER 3!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Lee and Renamon met up with each other again where they meet up all the time since they got together, the tree where they first saw each other's feelings. They embraced again in a hug and a passionate kiss.  
  
"Renamon, I've been thinking of you all day." Lee said to his love, smiling.  
  
"As I, too Lee." Renamon replied, also with a smile like Lee's. They both sat in the tree they were standing under, Renamon helping Lee up it, and just sat there. They watched the sunset and talked about various things, things they could not talk about before like romance and relationships. Then their conversation brought the subject of Juri and Leomon.  
  
"What do you ever think will happen if those two find out we lied about them to save our relationship?" Renamon asked Lee.  
  
"I don't know. I hope they never find out..." Lee replied.  
  
"From the looks of Leomon, they probably would not be that mad at us. He seems like a kind forgiving soul, I would not know about Juri though..." Renamon thought aloud.  
  
"Yeah, Juri seems nice, but she has that hand puppet..." Lee said. The two of them sweat dropped. "They'll find out eventually."  
  
"Yeah, they will." Renamon said, "Hopefully we will not be there when they find out."  
  
Lee laughed. "Yeah, she might rip my head off with that puppet. Anyway, does Takato know about us? Or does he only know the `relationship' between Leomon and Juri?"  
  
"...I think neither. I told Guilmon about Leomon and Juri and made him keep a promise. He will not even tell his Tamer, or hopefully he will not..." Renamon said.  
  
"I do too. Takato doesn't really understand love yet. I know him, or at least I think he's like that." Lee told his love.  
  
"You never know..." Renamon said to Lee.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lee said, "look at the time. I need to go home soon." Lee looked into the sky.  
  
"Okay," Renamon said, somewhat disappointed, "but before you go, can you hold me in your arms, since this is the only time we can be together."  
  
"Okay, my love." Lee said. The two held each other as they watched the sunset in their special tree. They thought about each other and their relationship and how they are keeping it a secret.  
  
(Renamon's P.O.V)  
  
This is nice. I wish we could do this more, but we cannot. We might get caught by Ruki-san and the other Tamers and digimon. Oh how I wish I could share my happiness I have with Lee with Ruki-san, but I know it is for the best to keep this a secret, or at least for right now. I must cherish this time with my love, for our time together is limited.  
  
(Lee's P.O.V)  
  
I love times like this, when I'm alone with Renamon. These are the times I cherish, as these times I'm alone with her is limited. I can't be with her with the others around, as much as I want to, I can't to protect our relationship. They will find out in time, and hopefully it won't end our relationship. I would tell Terriermon, but he would probably say something to make fun of me. I have to leave now...  
  
"Renamon, as much as I want to stay with you, I must go." Lee said with a disappointed tone.  
  
"Understood," Renamon said, "I wish we could do this everyday."  
  
"We can," Lee said, "but I would rather be like this forever, but I have to go. I love you, Renamon."  
  
"I love you too Lee" Renamon said as he kissed her. Lee then jumped out of the tree and started to walk home.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the park...  
  
"Hello, boy." Takato said to his digimon.  
  
"Takato!" Guilmon said with excitement. "You have bread?"  
  
"Yep," Takato said and he took out the rolls from his backpack, "Juri and Leomon is here." Takato brought Juri in and they were hand in hand.  
  
"Hello Guilmon," Juri said to Guilmon,  
  
"Hello." Leomon said to Guilmon.  
  
"Hi!" Guilmon said, "Are you to still together?"  
  
"Of course! We're digimon and tamer, remember?" Juri said, but a little confused.  
  
"Oh," Guilmon said, "and you still love Leomon?"  
  
"I care about him..." Juri said, confused, "but I don't LOVE him."  
  
"You don't?" Leomon said.  
  
"I said that wrong," Juri sweat dropped, "I meant I love and care about you, but I don't LOVE you."  
  
"I...don't understan...OH! Okay I understand. Where you hear that Guilmon!" Leomon said.  
  
"Yeah Guilmon where did you hear that!" Juri said, angry. Takato sat in the background, watching in amazement and trying to hold back his laughter. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING TAKATO!?!?!" Juri looked back at Takato and Takato became intimidated.  
  
"Uhhh...Nothing." Takato said intimidated.  
  
Juri and Leomon walked closer and closer to Guilmon. Guilmon became very nervous and started to think hard. `Renamon said it was a secret but it accidentally slipped out. I don't know if I should tell them, Renamon might get mad, but these two are already mad at me. They look like they want to hurt me. I can't keep it anymore...I might get hurt! Sorry Renamon!'  
  
"Renamon told me! She told me Leomon told her." Guilmon blurted out.  
  
Juri seemed madder and redder. "LEOMON! WHY'D YOU TELL HER SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Juri said to her digimon.  
  
"I didn't tell her anything. And besides, if I had something that personal I would have told you first." Leomon said.  
  
"AARRGG! I'm coming back tomorrow! And call Ruki and tell her to bring her digimon! Call Lee too! I'm straightening this out!" Juri screamed and stormed out of the house of Guilmon and Leomon quickly followed.  
  
"See you tomorrow! I love you Juri!" Takato yelled back to Juri.  
  
"Welcome to my world, Guilmon." Takato said to Guilmon.  
  
"I don't like your world Takato." Guilmon said  
  
"Sometimes I don't either Guilmon." Takato said.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lee walked into his apartment and walked straight to his room.  
  
"Where'd you been Jen?" Terriermon asked his partner.  
  
"Around" Lee replied to Terriermon.  
  
"Haha, very funny Jen. But really where were you? With your girlfriend?" Terriermon teased. Lee sweat dropped.  
  
"At the park, with a friend." Lee said to the interrogating digimon.  
  
"A girlfriend maybe?" Terriermon teased more.  
  
"No, Takato." Lee reluctantly lied.  
  
"Oh," Terriermon said, "well why didn't you bring me?"  
  
"Because you were sleeping." Lee said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Terriermon said, "What'd you guys talk about?"  
  
"Nothing to wake you up for," Lee said, "some battle strategy, card combinations, and others. And what if there was a new enemy."  
  
"Oh, Momentai! If there is a new enemy, we would take them out easily." Terriermon said.  
  
"Yeah, that's why we can count on you right?" Lee said.  
  
"Yes. I'll take all of them out!" Terriermon said, and started mimicking martial arts.  
  
"I know you won't let any of us down." Lee said, and both of them started to laugh. "I'm tired Terriermon, I'm hitting the sack."  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired too. Good night Jen." Terriermon said as he lay down to go to sleep.  
  
"You too Terriermon." Lee said as he fell asleep with thoughts of Renamon in his head.  
  
(Terriermon's P.O.V)  
  
Now I KNOW something is going on. I could see straight through his lies. Wait, never mind, I can't but I still know something is going on. It's my job to find out what it is! It can wait till tomorrow I getting sleepy...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In Ruki's home...  
  
(Ruki's P.O.V)  
  
Hmmm...I wonder where Renamon is. I didn't sense her all day, something odd is going on, and I can feel it. Its like she's keeping something from me. But I guess we're even, she's keeping something from me and I'm keeping something from her. I wonder if she can sense it, hopefully she can't. Might as well call her in here and she can tell me what she's keeping...  
  
"Renamon?" Ruki asked as if Renamon was right behind her. Renamon then appeared behind Ruki.  
  
"Yes Ruki-san?" Renamon asked her tamer.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Ruki asked her digimon. Renamon sweat dropped.  
  
"...Just in the park, thinking." Renamon reluctantly lied, trying to keep her secret, "I'm sorry, did you need me Ruki-san?"  
  
`Something IS going on...' Ruki thought. She then said, "no, just curious. You are my digimon."  
  
`I have a feeling she has caught on. But, she seems to be keeping something from me too...' Renamon thought. She then spoke, "Ruki-san, you seem troubled, would you like to talk?"  
  
`Maybe she did sense it...' Ruki thought. Ruki then spoke, "a little, but its on romance. Do you know anything about romance Renamon?" Renamon then realized she had an idea, but not the full truth.  
  
"Yes, I know some idea of it." Renamon said, "I've seen romances in the digital world, but I have not had the pleasure of having a romance myself." Renamon lied.  
  
"Hmmm...what about Leomon and Juri?" Ruki asked her digimon.  
  
`Oh yeah, I forgot about that...' Renamon thought. "That was the only romance I have seen here in the real world, but still I have not have had the pleasure of a romance."  
  
"Oh really," Ruki gave Renamon a look that seemed like it was saying, "you're lying," although it seriously meant "oh really." She then continued to talk, "well, I have had the pleasure to feel the incredible feeling. I'm not the same `Ice Queen' anymore. I have felt love, and I like it."  
  
"Really? I would have never of heard that out of you Ruki-san," Renamon said, "but I'm happy for you, and when your happy, I'm happy."  
  
"Thank you Renamon," Ruki said, "you have always been a good friend. Anyway, if you would have a romance, whom would you have it with? A particular mon?" Renamon sweat dropped.  
  
"...No, I really never thought about romance." Renamon reluctantly lied.  
  
"Don't worry, you can tell me, I'm your tamer." Ruki said, giving Renamon her trust. `Now, I'll find out who she likes.' Ruki thought.  
  
"..." Renamon thought. `Should I tell her? She is my tamer, but I do not know. What would she say? Will it end my relationship with Lee? No, I must not take the chance to risk it.' "I'm sorry, Ruki-san, I must not tell yet."  
  
"It's okay Renamon," Ruki said, understanding, "but you can tell me anytime you want Renamon."  
  
"Thank you for understanding, Ruki-san. I'm not comfortable telling anyone yet since I have never been in this situation before." Renamon said.  
  
"No problem Renamon." Ruki smiled warmly, "well I'm going to sleep now. Good night Renamon."  
  
"Good night Ruki-san." Renamon said as her tamer climbed into her bed and drifted off to sleep. Renamon stayed in Ruki's room that night. She was not sleeping though, she was actually thinking.  
  
(Renamon's P.O.V)  
  
Ruki-san does understand. I thought I could not tell her because of her attitude, but now her attitude has changed. She now has different thoughts about love. I feel happy now since she has realized love. I can now fully trust her, but I must wait until the time is right. I must wait until both Lee and I are present to tell everyone about us. But I am still wondering whom she loves, or wants to love...  
  
Renamon's thought was broken as she heard Ruki mumble something in her sleep. Renamon got up to put Ruki's blanket, which had partially fallen off, back on her. She walked up to her sleeping tamer and heard what was seemingly Ruki's dream.  
  
"Ohhh...I have known you loved me but I tried to shut you out and your feelings towards me as well as my own...my digimon has helped me realize love...I have realized you were my one and only love... I love you, Hirokazu." Ruki mumbled in her sleep. Renamon was a little surprised, but then smiled warmly as she tucked Ruki in again. `I'm surprised Ruki-san, but I'm happy for you nonetheless.' Renamon thought as she disappeared from Ruki's room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day in Guilmon's home...  
  
All the Tamers were in Guilmon's house, with the exception of Ryo. Guilmon and Terriermon were playing with the other digimon, except for Leomon and Renamon who were with the Tamers. Renamon and Lee kept looking at each other as they decided to admit their relationship with everyone. This was the same with Ruki and Kazu. Everyone already knew about Takato and Juri.  
  
"Okay, you are all here to clear up something." Juri said.  
  
"Yeah, who told everyone that Juri and I had an intimate romantic relationship?" Leomon said. Renamon and Lee sweat dropped.  
  
"Well..." Juri said impatiently. Renamon and Lee looked at each other and gave the "OK" to admit their relationship and the lies.  
  
"It was us," Renamon and Lee said, and they grabbed each other's hands and waited for reactions.  
  
"Sorry, Juri and Leomon, we used you to lie so we could keep our relationship a secret." Lee said, everyone gasped.  
  
"Wait, you two were together?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Yes Ruki-san, sorry for not telling you." Renamon apologized.  
  
"It's okay. At least you finally found true romance, like I did." Ruki smiled, then turned to Kazu and pulled him into a kiss. He broke off.  
  
"WHOA!" was all Kazu said.  
  
"Look at that," Kenta started, "your crush finally likes you Kazu." Everyone laughed. Kazu blushed. Renamon looked at Ruki and smiled.  
  
Terriermon then walked in and saw Renamon and Lee holding hands. "Whoa! Lee I never knew you were with Renamon!" Terriermon said in surprise.  
  
"Well, Terriermon, now you know. Sorry for not telling you." Lee said.  
  
"Momentai!" Terriermon said, "at least you finally found love...and someone to mate with." The couple blushed.  
  
"Geez...Terriermon!" Lee said. Everyone laughed again.  
  
"Well, at least that was cleared up." Juri said, "Now we're all happy. I'm with Takato, Ruki's with Kazu, and Lee is with Renamon."  
  
"Yes, and now I am truly happy." Renamon said as she looked to Lee.  
  
"I am too, my love." Lee said to Renamon. They kissed passionately. The other couples quickly followed. Takato kissed Juri and Ruki pulled Kazu into another kiss.  
  
"Geez, everyone is getting action...EXCEPT ME!" Kenta said as he walked away, "at least my friends are happy."  
  
What was once a romance that many thought was not possible, was now together. What was once a romance that was two worlds apart, are now combined. And with this romance, sprouted many other romances. The couples are now happy and are never separated. From this day, the couples were never separated again.  
  
~FIN  
  
A/N: Finally! This whole story is finally complete! Sorry about keeping all you readers with unanswered questions. As I said, it would be sappy, wouldn't it? And I bet you would have never seen Kazu and Ruki together. Well, like I said, I have radical thinking, and I like throwing people off. I like doing it, and it makes everything more interesting. Expect to see a lot more Renalee stories from me in the future. PLEASE R&R!!! No review from myself this time, but no one really cares, I don't put anything in there anyway. Till next time, PEACE! 


End file.
